


Of Games and Dogs

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Taeyong and Jonghyun meet for an impromptu date during a free day.





	Of Games and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> The Jonghyun/Taeyong pairing inspiration came from their recent pictures/videos together! I went ahead and added two of my favorite couples, aka DoJae and HwangSung. They're really minor, JT are the main focus. Have fun reading!

“Hello?” Minhyun asks, poking his head inside Jonghyun and Minki’s shared room.

Jonghyun is seating on his chair, laptop turned on and screen displaying a paused game. His headphones are making a mess of his dark hair, and he’s apparently still wearing his pj’s. Minhyun holds back from laughing at the sight, and Jonghyun lazily waves at him after looking up from his phone.

“Hi,” Jonghyun says, and Minhyun hums.

“Dongho told me you were on a date with Taeyong, but I don’t see him anywhere?”

“Oh, that’s because we’re playing.”

Minhyun tilts his head.

“You’re both staying at your respective dorms so you can play together? Instead of taking advantage of having a free day to see each other?”

Jonghyun flushes at Minhyun’s incredulous tone, and he clears his throat.

“I mean, I could technically bring my laptop to his dorms, but it’s tiresome.”

Minhyun chuckles, and shakes his head.

“No I mean, why aren’t you seeing him face to face? You always do gaming dates.”

Jonghyun scratches his head.

“I guess you’re right,” he mumbles, visibly embarrassed, “I didn’t even think of that.”

Minhyun laughs, but there’s no bite to it.

“I don’t know, planning to meet seems like the first obvious to do if you’re both free.”

“Well, your boyfriend is in the army, it’s not the same,” Jonghyun smiles sympathetically.

“He’s free this weekend starting from tonight,” Minhyun announces with a happy smile, “I actually dropped by because Minki found the gift I wanted to get him, so since I’m taking him out to dinner, I wanted to get it.”

“That’s so cool!” Jonghyun smiles back, “what are your plans for the weekend?”

“We’re driving to Busan to see my family,” Minhyun answers as he gets a package from Minki’s desk, “we haven’t gone together in a long time and my grandma kept asking when she’d get to see Jisung again.”

Jonghyun laughs at that, and Minhyun joins him, obviously happy and amused his family likes his boyfriend this much.

“Okay, I’m heading back to my place,” Minhyun says as he turns on his heels to leave the room, “I think you should ask Taeyong if he wants to meet up with you!” he winks.

Jonghyun flushes once more, and mutters a small “yes I’ll do that”. Minhyun waves at him and Jonghyun listens at he leaves the dorm.

He makes his chair rotate towards his laptop, and checks his phone: Taeyong hasn’t messaged him back yet. He doesn’t blame him for the sudden break that they had to take from gaming, as a manager needed to see him urgently regarding Taeil’s condition, as he suddenly got sick yesterday. He sighs, and wonders if he should take a quick shower and dress up. He ponders for a moment, and seeing as his boyfriend hasn’t answered yet, does so.

He’s back in his room fifteen minutes later, and a big smile brightens his face at the notification that Taeyong texted him.

**Tae ♡ **

sorry for the wait babe (●´□`)♡

are you still there? （πーπ）

♥ **Hyunnie ****♥**

yup, no worries

how’s taeil?

**Tae ♡ **

he’s okay

i asked him if he wanted me to visit him

but he said it was fine, he’s just gonna rest

♥ **Hyunnie ♥ **

i’m glad!!

say, wanna meet today?

**Tae ♡ **

oooooh yes! (灬♥ω♥灬)

idk how i didn’t think of that earlier

♥ **Hyunnie ♥ **

i also forgot lol

minhyun came earlier and he was surprised we weren’t meeting today

cause you know every time his boyfriend gets free time from the army they meet

**Tae ♡ **

its cute they do that （πーπ）

they’re cute

but yes, let’s meet ♥♥♥

wanna come over for lunch?

gotta take advantage that the food hasn’t disappeared yet lol

♥ **Hyunnie ♥ **

let’s do that ♡♡

i’m gonna get a cab

see you soon ♡♡♡

**Tae ♡ **

love you bub ♥

♥ **Hyunnie ♥ **

love you too (♥ω♥*)

* * *

Jonghyun arrives at the NCT dorms a while later, and Taeyong comes to open the door. They smile seeing each other, but don’t hug until Jonghyun is safely inside. Taeyong initiates a sweet kiss Jonghyun immediately reciprocates, and Taeyong breaks away to bury his face in Jonghyun’s neck.

“Missed you,” he says on a whiny tone which makes Jonghyun melt.

“Missed you too,” he answers, and brings Taeyong a little closer by hugging him.

Taeyong leads them to the kitchen once Jonghyun is done taking off his shoes, and as Jonghyun is washing his hands, he tells him about his lunch plans.

“I was thinking we could cook some chicken and rice, nothing too complicated,” Taeyong explains, and Jonghyun nods.

“That sounds good, you know I’m always in when there’s chicken,” he grins, and Taeyong walks up to him to peck his lips.

“I know,” he giggles against Jonghyun’s lips before pressing their mouths together once again.

They’re busy sharing small kisses when someone enters the kitchen, and sighs seeing them all cozy with each other.

“This is a kitchen, not your room,” Jaehyun fake scolds them, and the couple separates, all red in the face. “hi Jonghyun,” he adds, smiling brightly, “it’s good seeing you again.”

Jonghyun knows Jaehyun means no harm, he just loves being a tease, and he’s used to that kind of behavior with Minki.

“Hi,” he smiles back, and Taeyong pouts.

“Why do you act like you’re better than us?” Taeyong asks Jaehyun, “I literally saw you and Doyoung making out on the kitchen counter yesterday.”

Jonghyun holds back a laughter, and Jaehyun flushes but pretends he’s not embarrassed.

“We were waiting for the food to be done and it’s not like we could just go to our room when we had the fire still on,” Jaehyun protests, and Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“Who’s making out in the kitchen?” Haechan’s voice suddenly chirps in.

He pokes his head in the kitchen, and frowns.

“Don’t make out in the kitchen, please, we cook in here and I don’t want your disgusting germs everywhere,” he says, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Why does everyone keep coming in?” Taeyong asks, eyes going between Jaehyun and Haechan, “can you let me and my boyfriend cook or?”

“The kitchen belongs to everyone living here,” Jaehyun says, raising an eyebrow, “I want to cook lunch too!”

Haechan mumbles something under his breath and leaves, but Jaehyun is planted here, challenging Taeyong. Taeyong looks at him with pleading eyes.

“Can you consider eating outside? Or ordering? Pretty please?”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, probably to tease Taeyong some more, when Doyoung suddenly enters and grabs his hand.

“We’re going out, I’m paying,” he says, cutting off Jaehyun’s potential protests, “enjoy your date!” he adds, winking at Jonghyun and Taeyong before dragging his boyfriend out of the dorms.

Taeyong lets out a really loud sigh, and Jonghyun giggles before wrapping him into a bear hug.

“Everything’s fine babe,” Jonghyun comforts him, caressing his hair.

“They’re so annoying,” Taeyong whines, “I just want to spend time with you,” he adds, hiding his face in Jonghyun’s neck once again.

“It’s lively,” Jonghyun laughs, “honestly, I like coming here, there’s always so many things happening.”

“You’re too nice,” Taeyong tells him.

Jonghyun merely smiles at that and kisses him on the forehead. They separate so Taeyong can get chicken breast from the fridge, as well as a few vegetables. Jonghyun offers to start preparing the vegetables and the meat, and Taeyong lets him do that as he makes some rice in the rice cooker. Soon, there’s a mouth-watering smell of chicken and vegetables cooking in a pan, and Jonghyun’s stomach rumbles. They both laugh at that, and the food is soon done.

Taeyong fetches his tablet from his room so that they can watch a show while eating, seeing as the TV is already occupied as Mark and Haechan are playing video games. When he’s back from his room, their plates are full, and their lunch smells delicious. He sits next to Jonghyun and they share a quick kiss before Taeyong puts on a show.

They comment on the episode as they eat, and as it comes to an end, so does their lunch. Taeyong gets them popsicles, and they make some light chit chat while enjoying the sweet treats. Taeyong sighs seeing the dishes waiting to be washed, but Jonghyun nudges him with his elbow.

“It’s okay,” he says, grinning, “I’m here, you can do anything.”

“It’s just washing dishes,” Taeyong flushes.

“It’s still annoying and it’s better to be two for that,” Jonghyun reasons, and Taeyong sends him a flying kiss.

Taeyong washes and Jonghyun dries, and they’re done cleaning everything in less than ten minutes.

“See, it wasn’t even that long,” Jonghyun says, and Taeyong nods in agreement.

“Should we go out?” Taeyong asks as he plays with Jonghyun’s fingers.

“Definitely,” Jonghyun grins, “do you have somewhere in mind?”

“There’s an arcade I’ve been to with Johnny, Yuta and Mark recently, and they had fun games there,” Taeyong says after a few seconds of thinking. “They’ve got lots of games for which you need two players, so it’s good for a date.”

“It’s set then,” Jonghyun agrees easily, and Taeyong beams at him.

* * *

They get ready and soon leave the dorms, as discreetly as they can. They’ve got face masks on, and the lack of make up also helps blending in the crows. The arcade is only a few bus stops away, and when they arrive, there’s a few groups of friends here and there, also using the game machines.

“Which one would you like to try first?” Jonghyun asks as they’re walking through the arcade.

“There’s a few fighting games that are pretty fun,” Taeyong says, “oh, and their sports games are also really cool! Some of those have virtual reality options, too.”

They stop in front a skiing sports games with said virtual reality option, and share a look.

“That one?” Jonghyun asks, smiling.

“Let’s go with that one,” Taeyong agrees, smiling brightly too.

Their first gaming session goes well, and while it’s really destabilizing to play through virtual reality, it’s also a lot of fun. Jonghyun almost falls for real once, which sends Taeyong in a laughter crisis. As they take off the helmets after their third session, Taeyong is still laughing and Jonghyun pouts at his boyfriend making fun of him gratuitously like that.

“Sorry,” Taeyong apologizes cutely as Jonghyun denies one of his hugs, “you know I laugh easily,” he adds, and Jonghyun spares him a fake annoyed glance. “C’mon, Hyunnie,” he says, pouting too, “you can choose the next game, okay?”

Jonghyun perks up at that. He knows exactly what kind of game’s he’s going to choose.

* * *

"Can we please change games?” Taeyong laments as his screen shows “DEFEAT” in a bright, shiny font while Jonghyun’s reflects “VICTORY”.

Jonghyun leans further in his seat and fakes considering his boyfriend’s suggestion. Taeyong looks at him with puppy eyes.

“You won all of the matches, aren’t you satisfied by now? Is this revenge because I laughed at you?”

Jonghyun eventually gives in and he laughs loudly.

“I’m done avenging myself, we can change games.”

Taeyong hits his shoulder, frowning in a way that makes him look like an angry puppy now. Jonghyun ruffles his hair, and Taeyong leans against him, but not too much because they’re in public.

“You’re a meanie,” Taeyong fake sniffles, “choosing fighting games because you know I suck at those on arcade consoles.”

“I’ll treat you to something to eat,” Jonghyun comforts him, and Taeyong looks up, beaming.

“Oh, I heard from Jaehyun that there’s a dog café that opened not too far from here, would you like to go there?” Taeyong suggests, “they have really cute puppies and dogs and they have nice drinks too.”

Jonghyun beams back.

“That sounds like a perfect place for a date,” he agrees. “Let’s go after a few more games?”

* * *

They end up leaving an hour later, happy they were able to spend so much time playing games together. It’s different from their computer games, and being with each other makes playing all the more meaningful. They take a cab to the dog café, and once they’re done paying the fee to enter the café, they step in the dogs playground. Taeyong’s eyes are sparkling at the sight of all of the dogs and puppies, and Jonghyun is just as excited. Soon, there are a dozen dogs surrounding them, and Taeyong can’t stop laughing.

They sit on cushions on the floor, and a big Samoyed dog plops on Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong coos at the big dog, and caresses his head and tummy. The dog wags his tail happily, and Taeyong shares a smitten smile with his boyfriend. Said boyfriend is being attacked with the love of two poodles from two different sides, while a third dog, a small Corgi pup, is making herself comfortable in his lap.

“This is heaven on Earth”, Taeyong sighs, “I’m gonna quit being an idol and open a dog café.”

Jonghyun looks at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“Sure,” he snorts, “sounds like a great plan. Should I let your group know?”

Taeyong laughs too, and he suddenly goes “oh!”.

“I’m gonna take some pictures of you with the dogs, you look adorable,” Taeyong says, and he fetches his phone from his pocket.

Jonghyun flushes a bit.

“Do I just stay there and smile?” he asks.

“Yup, don’t mind me,” Taeyong grins, and he coos at how good the pictures look.

He’s showing them to Jonghyun when a kakao notification pops up on the screen: it’s a message from Jaehyun on the NCT groupchat, and the message is a picture of Doyoung with a puppy in his arms. Doyoung isn’t looking at the camera but rather at the puppy he’s cradling in his arms, and the whole picture is incredibly soft.

**Jaehyun**

LOOK AT MY ADORABLE BOYFRIEND WITH AN ADORABLE PUPPY

im bringing him to the dorms

DONT TRY TO STOP ME

**Mark**

you mean

doyoung?

you want to bring doyoung to the dorms?

but he lives there…

**Jaehyun**

i was obviously talking about stealing this puppy and bringing him back to the dorms

mark pls

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t the settings look familiar to you?” he asks, staring at the picture, “it looks like they’re also in a dog café.”

Taeyong blinks, and gulps down.

“What if they’re also here?” he asks, “Jaehyun is really trying to ruin our date, isn’t he,” he sighs.

“Babe,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, “isn’t he the one one who recommended you this dog café? Plus remember, you asked him to go out, so if they came here, you can’t blame them.”

Taeyong pouts because Jonghyun’s right, and he looks around. He gasps as he spots the couple, a few tables away.

“They’re really here!” he shout-whispers, “Jaehyun is taking pictures of Doyoung!”

Jonghyun cranes his neck, and spots the two young men in the distance. He grins at Taeyong, and shrugs.

“It’s cute they’re also enjoying their date here,” he tells his boyfriend.

Taeyong sighs, and goes “You’re right I guess.”

He picks up his phone to answer Jaehyun.

**Taeyong**

pls dont steal puppies

also jonghyun and i are in the same dog café as you and doyoung

**Jaehyun**

gasps

you insisted on kicking me out of the dorms and now you’re in the same place as me

how does that feel

**Jungwoo**

that puppy is adorable!!!!

doyoung also looks cute wow

can we have the puppy

**Taeil**

i second that

itd help me recover

**Johnny**

you have a cold taeil

**Haechan**

is that a no to the puppy

**Johnny**

of course not

bring the puppy home or else

**Xiao Jun **

so you guys are really getting puppies while we’re away

i see

**Yang Yang **

lets get puppies here too

**Kun**

we already have lucas

**Taeyong**

no one is bringing puppies to any dorms

NO

ONE

**Haechan**

thats scandalous

**Jeno**

i think im gonna leave the group

**Jisung**

im with chenle and we want to leave too

**Taeyong**

stop being difficult

ALL OF YOU

you can get puppies when you have your own home

**Jaehyun**

[pic attached]

look guys

taeyong is all “i dont want puppies” but here is he with his boyfriend and dogs

hy-po-crite

**Taeyong**

i can hear doyoung scolding you from where i am

stop taking pictures of me everyone will know there are idols here!!

**Renjun**

petition to get a new leader

you only need to allow puppies at the dorms and you get my vote

**Johnny**

ill do it

**Yuta**

i was about to be a candidate but you go johnny

**Taeyong**

you know what

im just gonna ignore you

youre all terrible

Taeyong sighs loudly as he puts away his phone, and Jonghyun laughs. He read the conversation over his boyfriend’s shoulder because he’s always infinitely amused by the banter a groupchat of twenty one people can create, and he’s never disappointed.

“I want to quit,” Taeyong whines cutely, “they’re terrible,” he repeats.

“Aw, babe,” Jonghyun grins before rubbing his back, “they all love you and are grateful for your presence in their life as a leader, they just don’t know how to show it.”

Taeyong takes a look at Doyoung and Jaehyun, and he smiles seeing that Jaehyun is now the one with a dog on his lap while Doyoung is taking pictures, carefully balancing the puppy still napping on his lap.

“Maybe,” he concedes, and Jonghyun smiles.

They don’t get anything to drink or snack on, but Jonghyun offers to have dinner at his dorms. Taeyong considers it, and eventually agrees to it. Taeyong walks to Jaehyun and Doyoung to let them know he’ll probably sleep at the NU’EST dorms, and Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“Have fun!” Doyoung smiles, and he kicks Jaehyun’s shin under the table.

“See you tomorrow,” Taeyong waves, and he and Jonghyun make their way out.

* * *

While Taeyong is showering, Jonghyun orders some food to be delivered, and Taeyong smoothly gets it while Jonghyun is in the bathroom, also washing up. They’re alone at the dorms, and they settle on the couch in front of the TV with a movie. Jonghyun rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder once he’s done eating, and coos at how cute his boyfriend looks wearing his clothes.

As the movie comes to an end, they clean the table and brush their teeth, and Jonghyun offers to watch another movie. It’s nice to cuddle on the couch while chatting, and Taeyong easily agrees to it. Taeyong is picking the movie when Jonghyun’s phone buzzes: there’s a new message in the NU’EST groupchat.

He smiles fondly seeing what Minhyun sent, and shows it to Taeyong: Minhyun sent a selca of him and his boyfriend Jisung, the both of them all cuddled up against each other. Minhyun’s message alongside the picture reads “best start to the weekend ever, hope you guys will also have a nice one ♡ love you guys and miss you ♡♡”.

“They’re such couple goals,” Taeyong coos, and Jonghyun laughs, agreeing.

“Let’s take a picture too,” Jonghyun suggests, and Taeyong giggles.

Taeyong steals a kiss off his lips first, and they move so as to take a cute selca. Taeyong insists they add a cute cat ears filter, and Jonghyun sends the picture to his groupchat. He carefully types “also having a great day ♡ have fun and see you next week, love you too Minhyunnie ♡”.

Minki and Dongho send similar messages at the same time (and Minki adds a _lot_ of heart emojis) and Jonghyun feels his heart warming up when he thinks about how his members are all such amazing people and that he adores them.

* * *

Later, when they’re done with their movie, they both get in Jonghyun’s bed, cuddling because his bed isn’t that big. Neither are complaining about being so close to each other, and it makes kissing easier. Taeyong is currently lying on top of Jonghyun, and they’re lazily making out.

“Are you tired?” Taeyong asks Jonghyun after one more breathless kiss.

“A bit,” Jonghyun admits, caressing his boyfriend’s soft hair.

“We should go to sleep,” Taeyong says, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, “I’ll have to wake up early tomorrow to go back to my dorm.”

“You’re right,” Jonghyun agrees, “I’m glad we were able to see each other today, it was amazing.”

“I’m so happy too,” Taeyong smiles in his neck, “I love you,” he adds, whispering.

“Love you too,” Jonghyun answers, also smiling.

He isn’t sure how much sleep they’ll truly get from sleeping so close in such a tiny bed, but he’s grateful for Taeyong’s presence nevertheless. He closes his eyes, and slowly falls asleep listening to his boyfriend’s even breathing.

It’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy)


End file.
